


As Many Times As It Takes

by butt_muncher_seven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I mean it's Keith how could there not be, M/M, Mild Angst, PWP, Rimming, sweaty sheith reunion sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butt_muncher_seven/pseuds/butt_muncher_seven
Summary: Shiro's back, and that should be enough for anyone. Sure he's a little haggard, kind of banged up, and Keith didn't do a goddamn thing to help, but it's fine. Totally, totally fine.Fuck.





	As Many Times As It Takes

Rescuing Shiro – the first time - had been the most rewarding moment of Keith’s life. Months of searching finally yielding fruit. Getting to see Shiro’s handsome face again, have him there, alive and next to him and okay. The subsequent rescues had been a little more chaotic, but if they were both alive and together at the end of the day they called it a win. This time was – less straightforward.

For one, Shiro looked – bad. Rough. His shaggy hair, sallow skin, and tired eyes highlighted the _intensity_ of his expression. Shiro had always had passion, an intense drive that made him – irresistible. A leader of men. A hero. That energy bent towards a single purpose made anything seem possible. This Shiro seemed _disrupted._

Keith wondered if it made him a bad person that he didn’t give a solitary fuck. They were in the middle of a war – they _were_ the war – but the universe could go fuck itself right now. Shiro was _back._ He’d fought his way home to them and they were going to keep him. Let the cycle repeat however many times it had to, Keith was going to keep taking him back from the Empire until they realized who Shiro belonged with.

Except this time Keith hadn’t done shit to rescue Shiro. On top of worries about the possible incapacitation of their leader, or whatever hell they’d run Shiro through, Keith brooded over how _easily_ he’d abandoned Shiro to the Galra Empire. He’d been looking for what – a month? The fucking lion did more than he did. He hadn’t even thought to check for Galra intel, so caught up in looking for signs of a crash landing or even – guiltily - desertion.

 

 The thought nagged at him as he hesitated outside Shiro’s door. He’d been cleared by the med bay hours ago, and though Keith had been notified immediately, he’d froze. Stuck sitting on his bunk, flipping his knife back and forth in his hands, consumed with the thought of how _disappointed_ Shiro must be in him. The man he’d positioned for leadership, his lover, leaving him for dead weeks ago.

He steeled himself, took a deep breath, and knocked. The door opened quicker than he’d anticipated but he strode in all the same, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. Shiro was sitting on the edge of his bed. His legs were still tangled in the sheets. It looked as though he’d been sitting there for a while, which only made Keith feel worse.

“Keith.” Shiro held out a hand to him. His voice conveyed a tangle of emotions, too many for Keith to unravel, but the overall tone was one of welcome. Keith took his hand.

“Shiro.” He breathed. Had Keith said he looked awful? Shiro was beautiful. _Alive._ He awkwardly sat on the bed next to Shiro to hide his trembling legs.

Shiro immediately enveloped him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry,” He tried, returning the hug as tightly as he could. Shiro smelled of hospitals and sweat.

“I tried to find you.” He tried again. Shiro was so warm, he thought, mind dulled by a rush of joy to be holding him again.

“I failed – “ Shiro shushed him.

“I’m here. I’m fine. I made it back to you.” Keith ducked his head into Shiro’s shoulder. His throat tightened, burning with shame and joy and relief. _He’s okay,_ he thought over and over again. _He’s okay._ Keith took a steadying breath, not wanting to look stupid.

Shiro held the hug longer than Keith expected him to. When they drew apart, Shiro’s wet laugh told him that he wasn’t the only one fighting tears. Shiro’s hand cupped his face, warm and steady.

“So what are you –“ Keith was cut off abruptly as Shiro pulled him into a kiss. The desperation, the passion of them both being alive was as familiar as war now, though without the usual post-battle high the whole thing seemed more fraught. Emotions surged in his chest as Keith kissed him back passionately. He twined his fingers into Shiro’s long hair, probably grabbing too tight as he held him _there,_ with _him,_ in this bunk and next to him. Keith tried to kiss months of fear and desperation into Shiro’s open mouth and he knew it wasn’t enough.

A distant part of Keith’s brain noted that Shiro was still kind of gross, antiseptic floating lightly over the smell of old sweat. It was summarily dismissed. Shiro’s metal hand was under Keith’s shirt, smoothing over his ribcage like he couldn’t help it, like he belonged there. _Right,_ Keith rembered. _Touching was a thing._ He gently untangled his hands from Shiro’s hair, stroking it apologetically before sinking his hands underneath Shiro’s tight undershirt. He felt the firm muscles of Shiro’s stomach, more prominent than they used to be. Concern and desire led him to work his hands further up Shiro’s torso until he was impeded by the fabric.

Shiro broke away to reach back and pull his shirt off over his head. The flex of his shoulders was intoxicating. Keith lost himself briefly in Shiro’s thinner, if more prominent musculature before scrambling to throw off his shirt and jacket too. Shiro stared at him hungrily.

“You look good,” Shiro said, almost awkwardly, eyes finally traveling back to Keith’s face. “I think your hair’s actually shorter than mine now.”

Shiro reached out to tug affectionately at Keith’s hair. This time Keith pulled him into a kiss, feeling like he’d break in half if he didn’t hold Shiro as close as physically possible. He shifted over to straddle Shiro’s lap. From this angle he was taller than Shiro, the strangeness of bending down to kiss him blending with the odd sensation of Shiro’s beard. Shiro’s strong arms wrapped around him again, holding him close. His large hands ran up and down his body, making him shiver. Keith could feel an answering hardness has he ground down on Shiro’s lap. Shiro’s hands tightened as he did so, scraping possessively down his back.

“I want to fuck you,” Shiro panted, desperate. His heartbeat was already elevated, face flush with desire and lingering windburn. “So bad.” He added, unnecessarily.

“Oh fuck yes,” Keith agreed. He rolled his hips more purposely against Shiro, losing the train of his thought as pleasure flowed through his veins. Shiro seemed briefly content to allow it, pulling Keith against him with a moan, before shaking his head clear. Shiro gently pushed Keith sideways onto the bed, standing to shed his underwear. This time Keith refused to be distracted. He only kept one eye on Shiro’s thick erection as he struggled with his pants.

Shiro helped him with the last pant leg, and knelt between his spread legs before Keith had a chance to get up and make space for him. He pulled Keith to the edge of the bed, tilting his pelvis up and dove in face first. He nosed over Keith’s taint, rubbed his thumbs gently over his spread cheeks, less teasing and more refamiliarizing himself. When Shiro’s tongue finally reached his asshole Keith thought he was going to leave his body entirely and ascend to the celestial plane. Shiro spared a hand to tug distractedly on Keith’s cock. The hand on his cock, rough and uncoordinated, was still the best thing Keith had felt in months. It built on the wet enthusiasm of Shiro’s mouth on his ass, pressing at the ring of muscle like it was all he could think to do. Two thick, metal fingers carefully joined Shiro’s tongue.

Keith bit his fist to keep from moaning out loud, subtly thrusting up against Shiro’s face. He kept his other hand wound tight in his own hair to keep from grabbing Shiro’s and just grinding against him until he came. He was building towards it anyway when he pulled himself together enough to shuffle back a bit and insist Shiro get inside him _yesterday_. Shiro laughed, a choked, desperate sound, and rummaged in his bedside table for condoms and lube.

As Shiro prepared himself Keith twisted, rolled over onto his stomach and properly on the bed. Their quarters were small but Keith was used to fucking on narrow, military mattresses. Shiro shuffled up behind him and Keith found himself holding his breath. His whole body tingled in anticipation, waiting for Shiro’s touch. When it came, a steadying hand on his flank as Shiro lined up, pressed in, it was nothing short of glorious. Shiro clearly fought to give him even a moment to adjust, his fingers fidgeting against Keith’s skin. Keith had barely given him a short nod of assent before he was pounding into him.

It felt necessary, glorious. Keith felt his brain go fizzy and light. His breath came in time with the quick slap of skin on skin. He relished the swing of Shiro’s balls against his ass when he plunged in deep, worshipped the ragged pull of Shiro’s breath. He tilted his hips up even higher, offering himself to Shiro. The tip of his cock rubbed against the bed, tracing a damp stripe up the sheets. He let out a startled cry as Shiro brushed up exquisitely against his prostate.

It seemed to startle Shiro back to himself. He slowed his thrusts, angled back, stroking a hand gently over Keith’s back as he worked to replicate that strike. The pleasure was almost painful, too sharp and too bright behind his eyes. Shiro bent over his back until they were flush with each other. He thrust in, hard and tight, holding Keith against him. Together they reached a hand down to Keith’s cock. Hands together, they jerked him off together, slightly out of sync with Shiro’s hips. Keith came, almost silently, their hands tight around Keith’s cock, Shiro buried deep in Keith’s ass. He shook with it, the pleasure briefly consuming every thought in his brain.

Shiro was still pounding into his ass when he came down. Their hands stayed together when they left Keith’s cock, moving up by the pillow for balance. Shiro’s rough beard was scratchy where his face was, pressed into the crook of Keith’s neck. It was too much, too much, and then Shiro was shaking, biting Keith’s shoulder as he came. He could feel the faint pulsing of Shiro’s cock and sleepily wished Shiro hadn’t grabbed a condom. He wanted to know Shiro had been inside him long after they parted. Shiro caught his breath still held up over him. His long hair brushed against Keith’s back and he felt at peace.

 

“I met you in an alternate reality.” He said casually, as they lay cooling off. The ship’s air circulation kicked in with a quiet hum, catching cold on sweat of their bodies.

“Oh?” Shiro looked over at him, curiously.

“Yeah. You took a shot meant for Lance and helped save our entire dimension from an Altean invasion.” Keith yawned. He could practically see the questions swirling through Shiro’s brain. “You had a cool accent, no scar, but you were basically the same.”

Keith smiled, and traced Shiro’s bottom lip with a finger.

“Seems like you’re a hero in every reality.” Shiro bit lightly at his finger. “Although you didn’t have any idea who I was.” Keith struggled to keep his expression light. He couldn’t – he knew he couldn’t be at Shiro’s side in every reality. He’d even traced it out, with the fall of the Galra there was every chance he didn’t even exist in that dimension. Or maybe he did, and he’d fucked up so bad Shiro didn’t even remember him.

Shiro tangled their legs together and smiled at him tiredly.

“That reality must have sucked,” Shiro sighed.

“Yeah it wasn’t great. There’s probably a world of intel we could have extracted from it. Pidge probably put together a decent summary.”

“Mmm.” Shiro snuggled into his side, clearly half-asleep already. Keith smiled to himself drowsily. There was a lot of time to catch up on, dozens of mysteries to unravel, and at least two personnel changes to get through before the end, but it could wait. They were going to get through this together.


End file.
